El linaje Hogwarts
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Las criaturas mitológicas son absurdas fantasías, pero sucede que esos seres existen, nos rodean y conviven tan casual ente nosotros que más de una vez te topaste con alguno y no te diste cuenta. Se ocultan porque existe un grupo de humanos que les dan caza y si bien no todos son buenos, la gran mayoría de ellos sólo busca una sola cosa: Vivir una vida normal... o eso intentan.


.

 *** º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º ***

 *** º * º * º * º * º * º * º ***

 *** º * º * º ***

 *** º ***

 **| EL LINAJE HOGWARTS |** _ **  
**Encontrar lo que buscas puede llevarte a una decisión difícil._

 *** º ***

 *** º * º * º ***

 *** º * º * º * º * º * º * º ***

 *** º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º ***

* * *

.

.

— Así que tú eres Malfoy... —comentó Luna de forma casual a pesar de las ataduras en las muñecas y pantorrillas mientras era arrastrada dentro de la camioneta hasta una ubicación desconocida— Él dijo tu nombre cuando me atrapaste.

— Cierra la boca.

— Sabes que sé para qué me necesitas, ¿verdad? —miró el bulto por el retrovisor invadido por una repentina curiosidad— Sé que es algo malo.

— Para ser alguien de Ravenclaw actúas como estúpida.

— Me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero un sabio no siempre es genio o carismático. —Malfoy rodó los ojos mientras cruzaba una larga carretera desierta— Si conoces a la persona que yo creo, cambiarás.

— No, jamás. ¡Y ya cállate, maldición! Luna esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para dormir el resto del camino, pues era largo... Muy largo.

.

.

No sabe a ciencia cierta dónde o cuándo adquirió la cicatriz de tan particular aspecto, ni cómo llegó a dicho bar —bueno, aquello sí—. Lo único que podía tener en mente era el dolor de cabeza y el asqueroso sabor a hierro en la lengua. Levantó la mano de forma tosca y pidió un vaso de hidromiel para pasar el sabor, pero unos gritos desde el callejón lo alertaron. "Alguien está siendo atacado." Pensó algo mareado por el alcohol y la migraña. Se levantó de la barra, dejó junto al vaso unas monedas sin revisar su denominación y a paso firme salió del bar camino al callejón donde los gritos llegaban únicamente a sus oídos.

Acomodó los redondos lentes con torpeza y echó un vistazo sigiloso detrás del contenedor; los gritos habían cesado desde hace unas cuadras y estaba seguro que se debía a su presencia.

Acuclillado junto al cuerpo contempló el delicioso olor a sangre y la víctima en el suelo agonizaba con la boca abierta tratando de respirar. "Malditos"

No había sido uno de los suyos porque la marca del asesinato tenía el sello de la Casa Slytherin a todas luces. "Pobre muggle." Es decir, sabía a la perfección que necesitaba de su sangre una vez al mes como mínimo para no perder la razón y evitar convertirse en una maldita bestia, pero tampoco había motivo para tratarlos como pedazos de carne ambulante y arrojarlos en lugares olvidados donde eran encontrados de casualidad mientras un vagabundo buscaba hogar o alimento.

Movió el cuello, pero el desgarro profundo y el aroma de carne quemada daban el cuerpo por perdido. No podía salvarlo como a la chica de hace unas semanas, así que tuvo que hacer lo de costumbre y llamar a la policía desde la cabina más cercana; al menos así el cadáver podría ser devuelto a sus seres amados. Permaneció oculto en el edificio de junto hasta que el alboroto de los policías, forenses y la prensa se marchó. Ocultó la barbilla con su bufanda tanto por el frío como por los ojos fisgones de transeúntes inocentes que desconocían los cuatro seres que se ocultaban entre ellos con libertad.

Llegó a su departamento pasando las dos de la mañana, dejó el sobretodo en el perchero y suspiró fatigado.

— ¡Dónde rayos te habías ido, Harry!

El grito lo sacó del trance y miró a la muchacha con espanto; siempre olvidaba que ella estaba allí. Siempre allí desde que la... salvó.

— ¡Llevo cuatro días sin saber nada! ¡NADA!

A pesar de lo gritona y llorona que se comportaba, siempre terminaba abrazándolo con el mismo sentimiento de aprecio y cariño.

— Disculpa Hermione.

— Si. Disculpas, disculpas... Siempre lo mismo.

Ella se apartó limpiando sus ojos un poco y terminó sonriendo por su actitud tan protectora, pero la calidez no le duró demasiado porque al verla a los ojos descubrió el primer síntoma de la transmutación. La empujó por la espalda hasta el sillón y la obligó a sentarse haciendo presión en los hombros con rudeza por su oposición y necedad. Obviamente el gesto la molesto un poco, pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo ya que el tono opaco de su esclerótica mostraba uno de los tres fallos en el sistema para alguien de su clase.

— Hermione, creo que es tiempo de...

— Ya sé, no soy tonta. —suspiró— Tengo uno de los síntomas, pero está bien.

— No, no está bien.

Restregó un poco el rostro antes de continuar porque sabía que convencerla sería incluso más complicado que la vez cuando le contó de su condición actual.

— Necesitas beber...

— ¡No! —exclamó— ¡No pienso beber sangre! —cruzó los brazos— ¡Primero muerta que hacer eso!

— Esa es la cuestión, Hermione. Si no la bebes, aunque sea una vez, matarás hasta que la transformación pase y podría tomar días o semanas.

Unas tenues señas de aceptación se reflejaron en su rostro por breves segundos antes de regresar a la terca actitud. Antes nunca se cuestionó, pero ahora sentía que haberla convertido no fue buena idea.

— He estado comiendo carne... cruda y fresca. —comentó algo asqueada— Eso apacigua el apetito.

Él negó con suavidad.

— Si no bebes sangre _humana_ me obligas a contarte lo que pasó con Ron. —ella abrió los párpados de golpe.

— No serías capaz. —amenazó tanto con la mirada como la voz.

— Te llevaré a la tumba si así me...

— ¡No, Harry. Por favor!

Cubrió sus oídos y corrió hacia la alcoba dejándolo como la peor persona del mundo, pero ella necesitaba beber sangre o moriría; llevándose una gran cantidad de muggles con ella.

Toco la puerta de su habitación un par de veces antes de entrar sabiendo que fingía estar dormida; en la mano una botella de corcho contenía un líquido viscoso.

— Saca eso de aquí, Harry. —amenazó.

— No hasta que be...

— ¡Te dije que saques eso de aquí!

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

El ambiente se volvió tenso como aquella vez. Tomó asiento junto a la puerta con la botella aún cerrada. Si permanecía allí algunas horas, o un día completo, tal vez, ella terminaría cediendo y aceptaría la sangre. A él tampoco le gustaba hacerlo. Llevaba años en ese estado, pero se había acostumbrado con el paso del... ¿A quién quería engañar? Todavía detestaba el sabor metálico que quedaba en su boca después de morder a alguien.

— Encontré una pista sobre el paradero de un Ravenclaw —Hermione se levantó de un salto—, pero si quieres venir sabes lo que debes hacer. —levantó la botella quitando el corcho y el penetrante olor de sangre añeja invadió la alcoba. Ella realizó una arcada.

— No es justo, Harry. —la molestia mezclada con resignación cubrió su mirada y suspiró preocupada. Lo observó un largo rato en silencio acusándolo de extorsionista hasta que se levantó del borde de la cama y tomó asiento delante suyo. Él sacudió la botella un poco y Hermione divisó los restos coagulados dentro del envase; las arcadas regresaron con fuerza.

— Tres tragos grandes serán suficientes. —señaló— El primero será el más difícil.

— Yo soy pésima mintiendo, pero en estos momentos eres peor que yo.

Hermione tomó la botella de mala gana y contuvo la respiración. Le regaló una asesina mirada compasiva antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y empinar la botella en su boca. Dos gruesos tragos pasaron por su garganta antes de que el tercero terminara sobre su ropa.

— ¡Qué asco! Tiene... ¡Tiene grumos! —devolvió la botella de mala gana y trató en vano limpiarse lo que derramó sobre la blusa, el pantalón y la alfombra. Él sonrió comprensivo y algo divertido por sus muecas, pero sobre todo alegre y orgulloso de que terminara aceptando. — Quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu rostro y sal de mi cuarto. —Se levantó de un tirón, abrió la puerta y lo empujó con todo y botella cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco que lo dejó con un pitido por varios segundos. Guardó la botella en el puesto de costumbre y caminó a su habitación con el único propósito de descansar por el simple hecho de agotamiento, más no por la migraña ni la pequeña borrachera que se había desvanecido camino al departamento. No alcanzó ni a desabrochar el cinturón cuando su puerta abrió de golpe.

— ¡Qué e-estás haciendo!

— No es momento para eso. ¡Cámbiate! —Hermione caminó hasta el ropero, sacó una camisa limpia y un pantalón que lanzó a su pecho— Oh, vamos, Harry. Ni siquiera te has quitado los lentes. Actúas peor que una chica. —Salió tan rápido como entró. — _¡No te atrevas a dormite!_ —gritó tras la puerta.

Luego de unos torpes quince minutos en los que se aseó rápido, abrió la puerta y encontró a Hermione con un abrigo grueso, una bufanda y su bolso de costumbre. Lo tomó del brazo asegurándose por el trayecto que las llaves, el celular, el abrigo de Harry y la billetera los acompañen.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Vamos tras ese Ravenclaw, obvio.

— Estoy cansado, Hermione. —resongó— Sólo un par de horas y...

— ¡Shhh! —lo silenció y cubrió su rostro con la bufanda casi asfixiándolo— _Están aquí._ —Harry abrió los ojos un poco y con discreción contempló el ambiente oscuro que los rodeaba. — _Mortífagos. —_ Musitó ella. Harry contempló una sombra en el edificio a unas cuadras y le ordenó a Hermione que subiera a su espalda; acto que no negó ni por un segundo. — Harry estoy... estoy mareada. —agregó confundida y asustada.

— Eso es por la sangre y el efecto reparador del síntoma en tu organismo, pasará pronto. —Los dos se hallaban de pie en media acera mientras un par de muggles cruzaban por enfrente y dos vehículos pronto cortaría la calle en una intersección— Cierra los ojos y sujétate. —Cuando los autos interceptaron uno junto al otro en la avenida doble, la vista de los borrachos fue bloqueada de su presencia y un segundo después ya no se encontraban en Meredid Street.

.

.

A kilómetros del departamento, el cansancio lo tomó poco a poco debido a la nula alimentación y al extremo cansancio que guardaba desde que había encontrado a aquella extraña chica de nombre Luna. Hermione estaba a la salida del túnel haciendo guardia en caso de que los Mortífagos aún estuvieran tras su paradero, pero con la distancia que tenía de la ciudad el estar fuera sólo era una excusa para llorar. Habrá dormido no más de un par de horas, pero el sol ya estaba en lo alto y ambos habían olvidado los lentes en el departamento; a estas alturas saqueado en busca de información.

— Debiste dormir un poco. —expresó en un bostezo.

— ¡Oh, Harry! —brincó— Ya... Ya despertaste. —Limpió sus ojos en vano, pues el llanto seguía reflejado en sus mejillas rojas y en sus ojos— El día será despejado.

— Así parece. —restregó un poco su cara mientras abandonaba el túnel.— Hay un pueblo a unos kilómetros por ese sendero. Comamos algo y...

— ¡Y si nos descubren! —exclamó asustada.

— Es un riesgo que tomaremos. —Hermione torció la boca dispuesta a negar su idea— Aunque si no te interesa saber de Luna podemos...

— ¿Luna? —la curiosidad la invadió tan rápido que el llanto en su cara se difuminó por completo— ¡Una Raveclaw!

No alcanzó a asentir cuando ella ya tiraba de su brazo ansiosa por buscar al sabio que pudiera quitarles la maldición. Harry sabía que bien podría ser solamente una leyenda dentro de la raza vampiro, o cualquiera de las otras tres, pero valía la pena intentar una cura si con ello los Mortífagos los dejaban tranquilos. Hacia mucho que no la veía tan animada y dejó que tirase de él hasta cansarse.

Llegaron a un pueblo varias horas más tarde. Gracias al sombrío clima de otoño las nubes de lluvia cubrieron el cielo claro otorgándoles paz, ya que sin lentes oscuros sus ojos adoptan un brillo extraño con el contacto directo del sol. Ingresaron a una cafetería para desayunar antes de ir al bosque, pues allí habían quedado de encontrarse antes de terminada la semana; luego desaparecería como todo Ravenclaw. Hermione sabía a la perfección que ser un vampiro sólo le otorgaba una habilidad increíble para correr y la extraña visión nocturna que le permitía detectar y distinguir cuerpos a varios kilómetros; por lo demás ella era tan humana como lo fue antes de conocer a Ron. Pero tanto Harry como la camarera quedaron en shock cuando le pidió una hamburguesa con la carne sin freír.

— Sé que sólo ingeriste dos sorbos, pero no es necesario que continúes comiendo carne cruda.

— Lo sé. Es solo que, bueno... —jugueteó un poco con el café antes de mirarlo a los ojos— No quería decírtelo, pero en realidad... me gusta. —Harry no ocultó la sorpresa— ¿Por qué me miras así? —agregó molesta e incómoda— Como si nuestra clase no lo hiciera.

— La verdad es que no... no hacemos eso, Hermione. —respondió algo contrariado— ¿Desde cuando comes carne cruda?

— Dos días después de que me dejaste abandonada en el departamento —reprochó— fui al supermercado por la noche y compré varias libras para no tener que salir hasta que regresaras. Cada día aumentaba la porción hasta que terminé ingiriendo una diaria desde hace unos tres días. —Harry arrugó la frente depositando la mirada en su propia taza. Meditó un poco la situación y las pistas no le daban buena espina. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Comamos primero. —alegó tranquilo aceptando las donas de parte de la camarera que algo confundida le dio el pedido a Hermione.

— Es... Es un antojo. —alegó mandona por la mirada extraña en la muchacha quien observó a Harry algo deprimida. Hermione alcanzó a ver como guardaba un papel de regreso en su delantal antes de despedirse con una sonrisa falsa. Ella sonrió y observó a Harry degustar su desayuno sin saber que la chica le estaba coqueteando desde que habían entrado.

— ¿Cómo diste con ella? —preguntó mientras compraban unas gafas en un puesto para turistas.

— En realidad ella dio conmigo, o eso fue lo que dijo.

— Encontré muy pocas cosas sobre ellos en internet y la biblioteca. —Harry pagó las gafas y unos refrescos calientes por el clima frío de mediados de noviembre; el silencio le decía a la chica que continúe platicando, pues él sólo sabía que los Ravenclaw era más que sólo listos y que era casi imposible dar con ellos. — Parece que no solamente nacen así, sino que no convierten a nadie. Algunos muggles reportan que conocieron a esta raza de jóvenes y que años más tarde seguían igual; claramente son longevos. Además estoy segura que por esa razón se ocultan. No deben existir más allá de...

Los cálculos que realizaba eran extraños y la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a escucharla sin comprender cómo obtenía ese tipo de información. Con el paso de los días aprendió a aceptar su actitud sentimental y el extraño vocabulario. Mientras caminaban por la acera dio un vistazo a los alrededores de manera fugaz en caso de que alguien los hubiera identificado y diera parte a los Mortífagos.

Salieron del sendero común sin que alguien los detectase y emprendieron camino por entre la densa zona boscosa a las afueras del poblado. Ella preguntó si sabía con exactitud dónde se encontraría, pero él no le respondió. A pesar de estar en pleno día, dentro del lugar las sombras le daban un aspecto tardío sin llegar a ser lúgubre. — ¡Harry! —gritó en el mismo instante que agarró su brazo cuando una rama rozó su pierna.

— ¿Pero qué...?

Antes de tratarla como una exagerada, se vieron envueltos por enredaderas y hojas que poco a poco atrapó sus cuerpos como un ratón a merced de una serpiente y con un grito ahogado de parte de Hermione fueron arrastrados por el suelo boscoso y húmedo. La aterrada voz de Hermione lo tenía alterado, pero era inútil moverse pues las lianas lo envolvían como una cuerda apretando sin estrangular. El espanto se reflejó en sus ojos cuando una intensa llama se coló por entre las hojas que cubrían su rostro y las enredaderas los soltaron a ambos en un claro con suma rapidez.

Se levantó como bólido y lo primero en su mente fue buscarla porque Hermione no podía manejar sus habilidades a voluntad y temiendo que un Slytherin los hubiese seguido desde el pueblo era ella quien corría más peligro. Para sorpresa suya encontró a Hermione asustada con el cabello chamuscado en las puntas y el rostro algo ennegrecido por cenizas cercanas. Llegó a ella en menos de un parpadeo para sacarla del lugar en caso de que la luz que causó el fuego atrajera curiosos, pero la silueta blanquecina de una joven a un par de metros llamó su atención con la voz.

— Un híbrido. —alegó en una sonrisa amigable, pero su aspecto descuidado y salvaje no daba la impresión adecuada— Sígueme Harry, debemos buscar un lugar privado y seguro. —Ambos se miraron sorprendidos no por la presencia de la chica con hojas en el cabello, sino más bien por la extraña llamarada que escupió Hermione tratando de escapar.

.

.

Por una hora perdieron el sentido de dirección, pero Harry estaba seguro que nadie los seguía, pues no veía presencias humanas a un par de kilómetros desde su posición. A su lado y sujetando el brazo como si no hubiera mañana, Hermione seguía contrariada por lo que había hecho. A esa distancia podía oler el cabello quemado. Una serie de pistas comenzaron a trazar una teoría en su cabeza, pero todo quedó en un alto cuando Luna paró frente a un pantano. Volteó y sus ojos saltones causaron escalofríos en lugar de confianza.

— No teman, no tardará mucho. —comentó con una voz como las olas de mar. Las enredaderas volvieron a cubrirlos, sólo que esta vez Hermione se aseguró de permanecer junto a Harry para evitar entrar en pánico. Unos minutos después estaban dentro de una casa circular fabricada enteramente de plantas vivas, pues las enredaderas se movían con suavidad mientras unas particulares flores desprendían luz como un cúmulo de luciérnagas. El lugar no era más grandes que una habitación de hotel barato y el estilo agreste no causaba comodidad.

— Mantente calmada, no quisiera que nos quemaras. —alegó Luna tomando asiento en lo que parecía una silla fabricada de hojas y enredaderas; mismas que se crearon detrás de ellos. — Adelante, no les hará daño.

— Tú... ¿Las controlas?

— No. Sólo somos buenas amigas.

— Pero... Pero esta planta. —Hermione examinó con detalle el mobiliario— Es imposible que una planta como estas exista. Ellas no se mueven.

— Pues esta sí. —agregó tranquila a pesar del escepticismo en el rostro de la invitada— Es una especie muy antigua y tuve la suerte de encontrarme con ella hace unos años.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto vives aquí? —preguntó Harry.

— No mucho en realidad. Unos meses y mañana será mi partida.

— ¿Por qué? —indagó Hermione.

— Soy la única ninfa que queda. O quizá sólo yo nací así.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Luna contempló la esfera un momento antes de continuar.

— No existe una raza específica para un Ravenclaw. Nacemos con el conocimiento y una segunda habilidad indeterminada que se manifiesta los primeros años de vida o unas horas antes de la muerte. —Harry se tensó cuando la enredadera estaba aprisionando su brazo, pero Luna acarició la silla y ésta lo dejó tranquilo— Harry, por ejemplo. —ambas lo miraron— Es un Gryffindor y los humanos normales a quienes ustedes llaman muggles les dicen despectivamente vampiros. —luego plasmó sus saltones ojos en Hermione— Y tú eres una mezcla de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Harry entonces aceptó la extraña teoría que se creó en su mente con el paso del día.

— _Eso quiere decir que necesito el doble de sangre para no transmutar._ —escapó la frase en su suspiro que pasó luego de un momento al mirar a Harry. — Está bien. No importa si toma más tiempo mientras regresemos a la normalidad. —él sonrió por su actitud positiva, pero al mirar a Luna sintió todo irse por un abismo.

— Hace unas semanas te encontré en este bosque, Harry. ¿Lo recuerdas? No fue una coincidencia. Mi destino está determinado por su participación y significa que al conocerlos moriré.

— No digas eso, Luna. —interfirió Harry contrariado— No te haremos daño, sólo buscamos una forma de regresar a la normalidad.

— Lo sé. —la rama en su mano comenzó a florecer y la luz de las flores iluminó su pálido rostro— Pero será de ese modo. —El silencio envolvió la esfera sin ninguno saber con exactitud como continuar después del discurso de la joven que no lucía mayor a 17 años.

— Uhm... Luna —inició Hermione— Venimos aquí por una cura.

— Dejar de ser un Hogwart. Todos siempre me preguntan eso. —sonrió con melancolía— Lamento decir que no existe una manera de regresar a la normalidad, pero puedo existe una forma de que tu organismo elija una de las evoluciones. —Harry se había hecho a la idea de que encontrar a un sabio Ravenclaw quizá no solucionaría el asunto al que ambos se habían metido por terceros, y al chocar ojos con Hermione supo que tenía una idea igual. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y lo que atrajo la atención de los dos fue la segunda propuesta.

— ¿Qué sabes de un Slytherin? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad y él la miró levantando una ceja pensado que la idea en sus mentes ya no era la misma con precisión— ¿Qué? —señaló casual en dirección a Harry.

— Los muggles les llaman dragones, cuando en realidad son quimeras. ¿Lo sabían? —respondió Luna esta vez dejandose envolver los brazos de aquellas raras ramas móviles luminiscentes— Ellos son capaces de escupir fuego y adquieren un apetito extraño por un alimento en particular. Dime, Hermione. ¿Comes pasto u hojas? —negó confundida— Eso quiere decir que te gusta la carne, cruda preferiblemente.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

— Eso no es malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry. Luna ladeó la cabeza rodando los ojos con inocencia.

— No. Simplemente es la debilidad de la especie: tus ojos brillan con el sol, la plata debilita las defensas inmunes de un Hufflepuff y mi longevidad me vuelve reconocible con el paso de los años.

— Sí, pero tengo entendido que también otorga una habilidad. —replicó— Puedo ver a kilómetros y por la noche.

— Los hombres lobo son sumamente fuertes y los años de vida te permiten aprender más. —agregó Hermione, Luna escuchó atenta y en silencio acariciando la rama todavía— ¡Comer carne cruda no me ayuda en nada!

— Eso es porque no te has topado con otro carnívoro.

— ¿Qué?

— Para los Slytherin hay dos clases: herbívoros y carnívoros. Tú mandas sobre especies inferiores y por tal motivo controlas la mente de los humanos. —él miró a Hermione y esta le regresó el mismo gesto— Por supuesto sólo funciona con humanos, pero no sé si actúa del mismo modo en un híbrido.

Ambas muchachas se miraron en complicidad por unos segundos antes de fijarse en Harry. Hermione estuvo concentrada por varios silenciosos minutos en los que Harry cambió de una mueca de disgusto, por creer que podría controlarlo como un ser inferior, a una de incomodidad por su pésimo esfuerzo ya que sólo podía escuchar su propia voz.

— Es posible que no funcione porque la mitad de tu organismo es la misma clase.

— ¡Hey! Puede que sea por ser superior.

— Claro, Harry, como digas. Luna —se concentró en la muchacha ignorándolo por completo, provocando que frunciera el ceño— ¿Qué sucede si me encuentro con otro Slytherin carni...? ¿Luna?

La extraña muchacha se levantó y llevó la cabeza hasta el techo; Harry de pie podía alcanzarlo con la mano. Hermione y él secundaron el gesto, pero no podían ver nada a través de la espesa enredadera que seguramente los había llevado bajo el pantano. — _Llegaron por mí._ —indicó. Hermione trató de preguntar a qué se refería, pero ella no parecía estar presente en la esfera. — Fue una vida larga y no larga a la vez. —Harry mostró un rostro confundido, pero luego sintió que la temperatura aumentaba de forma gradual.

Luna se acercó a Hermione y depositó entre sus manos un par de las semillas que sacó de una flor marchita cuyo brillo se había extinto. Harry se levantó de la silla cuando una silueta comenzó a adoptar forma y tamaño desde la parte superior.

— Averigua a qué lado perteneces; no existen buenos o malos. Los Slytherin son incomprendidos y los Gryffindor... —Hermione fue distraída por la sensación de dolor que parecía transmitir la planta y no prestó atención a lo demás.

— ¡Es Malfoy! —gritó Harry lleno de rabia tomando a Hermione de la mano para que se trepara a su espalda y escapar, pues enfrentarlo en un lugar tan reducido podría lastimarlas.

— Cuídalas. —comentó la joven con una sonrisa al apartase de ambos.

— ¿Luna qué ha...? —La extraña muchacha comenzó a reunir tantas flores que pronto la luz empezó a cegarlos. — ¡Luna! —Harry trató de apartarla del lugar donde las llamas comenzaron a quemar las enredaderas que los mantenían seguros, pero la misma planta comenzó a envolverlos mientras el agua se colaba por un costado sin que se dieran cuenta.

— Hermione, algo más. —Harry y Hermione era detenidos por la fuerza de la enredadera— Ron está vivo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese alcanzarla del brazo, la planta los envolvió por completo y fueron arrastrados por un túnel mientras el olor de aguas aguas pútridas y ramas frescas carbonizadas los asfixiaba al dejar la esfera atrás... y a Luna en ella.

.

.

Era complicado saber dónde se encontraba, llevaba semanas allí y por la estructura sabía que era subterráneo, pero el tiempo había causado estragos en el lugar. Estaba claro que nadie daría con su paradero a menos que alguien lo estuviera buscando; cosa que no iba a pasar jamás si su novia lo daba por muerto. La puerta sobre la escalera retumbó y el muchacho de la celda de junto tomó asiento para recuperar fuerzas. El sonido de un nuevo cuerpo sonó en la celda de enfrente, pero en la oscuridad no podía distinguir la cuarta víctima.

— ¡MIERDA! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?! —gritó como otro vano intento de exasperarlo y que se acercara lo suficiente para golpearlo; con las manos en los barrotes samarreaba la celda en vano— ¡SUÉLTAME!

— Todos los de Gryffindor son unos cobardes.

— ¡CÁLLATE Y SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

— Tan patético como un Hufflepuff.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó el muchacho fatigado, sentado al fondo del oscuro lugar— Nosotros tenemos orgullo.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Ernie, Ciérrala!

— Pero es cierto, Ron. —agregó Ernie con un resoplido y éste lo observó con odio sin distinguirlo con claridad.

El sujeto que los tenía cautivos se aproximó a la tercera celda donde el cuerpo femenino de una de su especie permanecía callada y escurridiza. Cuando sintió la presencia de su "compañero" dio un pequeño brinco, y aunque la oportunidad de quemar un brazo se presentó, no lo hizo y simplemente rehuyó a su tacto arrinconándose en la parte más lejana de la celda. Él suspiró, pero no por culpa porque él mismo la había encerrado allí, no. — Que decepción. —comentó— Alguien como tú no debería ser una Slytherin.

— ¡OYE! ¡Déjala tran...! —La llamarada de fuego poco alcanza su cabello.

— Fanfarronear es lo único que se te da bien, Weasley.

— ¡Si estuviera libre ya estarías muerto, Malfoy! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ Y TE MOSTRARÉ QUIEN...!

— Basta, Ron. Ya se fue. —Volvió a mirar a Ernie de mala gana antes de revisar su cabello; el cual estaba intacto. Respiró aliviado y luego tomó asiento en el suelo, entonces notó que Ernie permanecía quieto a pesar de que Malfoy ya no estaba en el subsuelo. No tardó en reclamar que no se detuviera, que continuase intentando doblar las barras, pero este simplemente frotó sus sienes— Es imposible, Ron. Llevo días tratando de doblarlas y no puedo... No podré nunca, es plata. En lugar de ordenarme que lo intente, por qué no tratas tú. ¡Ah, por supuesto! Los vampiros no pueden doblar ni una hoja.

— Creí que los Gryffindor serían los últimos en ser capturados. —expresó queda la muchacha del otro extremo.

— Vaya. Debes odiarte bastante como para hablarnos. —la muchacha continuó dándoles la espalda y Ernie fue alcanzado por el la mano de Ron acertando un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza por el comentario. — ¡Demonios, Ron!

— No te burles de ella, fue traicionada.

— No me tengas lástima ahora, Weasley. —respondió con tono melódico— Yo no lo tuve con tu noviecita. —El sonido de los barrotes de la celda retumbó con fuerza una vez más.

— ¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A HERMIONE!

— Cálmate Ron, solo está... —el sonido metálico en el suelo de la celda de Ron atrajo la atención de ambos. La rabia y el pánico se mezclaron cuando identificó el collar en sus manos. Ernie no logró verlo a tal distancia, pero el aroma era el característico de la sangre. — _No puede ser..._ —Ron apretó tan fuerte el dije en su palma que la sangre emergió en un hilo que goteó un par de veces sobre el suelo. La pupila se afinó tanto como la de un felino y en la oscuridad del sitio fue capaz de ver el horror en el rostro de Ernie y la sensata paz que desprendía la maldita.

— ¡Ruega que no salga de aquí, Slytherin, porque lo primero que haré será matarte! —masculló y la muchacha simplemente sonrió de una manera odiosa en su dirección sabiendo que él había activado sus ojos.

— Su nombre es Pansy y... y la dueña del dije está con vida.

Los tres rostros fueron atraídos por la voz pasiva y sosegada de la nueva integrante quien sólo Ron era capaz de ver en aquella esperanzada y extraña oscuridad.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Luna.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Pues... ¿Hola?_

 _Este es mi primer fic del Fandom de Harry Potter. Me disculpo si algo (por no decir todo) se me fue a lo OoC. No me considero una fanática, pero me leí toda la saga, me vi todas las pelis y me informé como desquiciada en la wikia para escribir algo medio decente y espero haberlo conseguido. Siéntase en completa libertad de darme críticas para mejorar... si es que lo continúo, claro; porque no estoy segura de qué tan bien sea acogido tanto por el fandom original como por mis fieles stalkers. :'3_

 _He querido incursionar en otros fandom desde hace varios meses y me decidí por unos pocos (Harry ha sido el primero). Dependiendo de qué tan bien sea recibido, lo continuaré; sino, pues, ni modo. "Tratar-fracasar-abandonar". Esa es mi filosofía (¡Pero no la sigan porque no es lo correcto!) xD_

 _Quizá la idea no se entienda y si quieren saber más o si les gustó, pues háganmelo saber para poner mi cerebro a trabajar. Por el otro extremo: si les pareció incongruente o sin sentido o qué se yo, simplemente no dejen comentario y sabré que ésta idea y este Fandom no son lo mío. :3_

 _PD: En mi perfil encontraran un link a mi página donde notifico los cap de mis series actuales y de los proyectos a los nuevos fandoms una vez los haya publicado en las plataformas -cofautospamcof-_

* * *

 ** _BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3_**


End file.
